Microplasma arrays have a number of applications, most notably in displays, biomedical diagnostics and environmental sensing. In these devices, an electric field is generated in cavities of small dimension (typically, 500 μm or less) by exciting electrodes adjacent to or within the cavity with a DC, radio-frequency, AC or pulsed voltage. If the peak field strength generated in the cavities exceeds a threshold value, a microplasma discharge is ignited in a discharge gas or vapor that fills the cavities. This discharge emits light at one or more wavelengths.
Regardless of the application envisioned for microplasma arrays, the success of these arrays relative to other, competing technologies will depend on minimizing manufacturing cost as the arrays are scaled up in emitting surface area, radiant power output, and array lifetime. Therefore, a method and structure that simplifies the fabrication of large (>several cm2) arrays of microplasma devices is highly desirable.